Cama
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy no entiende como nuevamente ha terminado en la cama con el protegido de su tío, ni las veces que le siguen a esta.


_Si se extrañaban de la pareja de Hinata x Ejirou, la pareja de Lucy x Deku sin duda va ser un enorme WTF. Sin duda shippeo a Deku con todos y a Lucy por igual, siento traicionar a mi Nalu, pero igual soy multisihper._

 _Fairy tail y Boku no hero No me pertenecen._

 **Cama**

Lucy Heartfilia no es una niña de cinco años, no claro que no, tiene 20 años y ella es completamente consiente de lo que hace, sus acciones, es una adulta hecha y derecha. Está estudiando para ser una escritora y tiene cursos de periodismo, sabe hablar inglés, español y japonés, un cuerpo envidiable, los hombres babean el piso por donde pasa y tiene grandes amigos.

Lucy tiene una buena vida.

Una vida agradable.

Tiene un enamoramiento por su mejor amigo Natsu, aunque este es algo asexual y no le da bola a nadie.

Ese no es el punto, lo que no tiene sentido es que ella vuelva estar aquí, en el mismo lugar, el último viernes del mes y repitiendo todo de nuevo.

Coloca ambas manos sobre su rostro incrédula, ella no necesita esto, la primera vez fue un error, la segunda una casualidad y la tercera como las siguientes, fue claramente en estado consciente, como si buscara comprender algo, saciar algún misterio dentro suyo.

El movimiento en la cama la distrajo y la hizo saltar sorprendida, se volteo de reojo notando el cuerpo del chico a su lado, desnudo excepto por una manta, dormido apaciblemente.

Dormido.

Perfecto.

Suspiro antes de tomar sus cosas, vestirse e irse rápidamente mientras pensaba, como ella termino en medio e la cama, por vez número 7 con el protegido de su tío.

.

Lucy conocía a Midoriya Izuku desde que tenía 15 años, no es que fuera una gran fanática del chico tímido que tartamudeaba en su presencia, porque era tímido con casi cualquier mujer. EL hermanastro de su madre Toshinori Yagi, un gran hombre que desde que ella nació era su héroe al ser de los mejores detectives que había, había tomado bajo su tutela al pequeño Midoriya por vueltas del destino.

Ambos fueron forzados a convivir juntos en ocasiones, fiestas familiares, incluso cuando su madre murió, Midoriya era una constante en su vida. No hablaban mucho, más bien saludos cordiales y apretones de manos incomodos. También era común verse por los pasillos de la preparatoria, donde se saludaban vagamente .

Deku era famoso entre sus amigos, ella lo era entre los suyos.

—Ese chico es genial—gritaba Natsu emocionado luego que ambos se enfrentaron a un concurso de peleas.

Deku tomo un honorable tercer lugar, pero había dado un gran combate contra Natsu, lo que hizo a su amigo tomarlo como rival a pesar que ya lo era con un chico llamado Katsuki.

A Lucy no le importaba mucho, prefería leer libros con Levy.

Los chicos eran tontos.

.

Lucy paso su adolescencia como parte del grupo de Fairy tail, riendo con ellos, en aventuras, aprendiendo a beber de Cana (sin buenos resultados), defensa personal con Erza, solucionar problemas con Natsu y Gray, a ser feliz a pesar de la muerte de sus padres a temprana edad. Cuando a los 17 años debe mudarse con su tío, intenta sonreír a sus preocupados amigos por la muerte de su padre.

Es el único momento donde realmente se siente cercana a Midoriya, quien ha perdido a sus padres también.

Toushiro-san parece un orfanato al recogerlos, pero aunque siempre parece estar trabajando, Midoriya y Lucy apenas si se ven en ocasiones.

Compartir un techo no los ha hecho cercanos de la noche a la mañana.

.

Ambos terminan con caminos separados al ser dos personas independientes, aparte de alguna leve conversación matutina sobre algún libro, no tienen mucho en común. Deku se mete a la academia de policías y ella a una universidad prestigiosa, lo que deja la casa de su tío algo solitaria, donde se reúnen solo en feriados si es posible.

Puede que eso fuera el inicio de todo.

Cuando a los 19 años entro a ese estúpido concurso de bebida con Cana, cuando llego bastante tarde a su hogar, cuando se sorprendió de encontrarse a Midoriya en no mejores condiciones en la sala de estar recordando a sus padres.

El alcohol y un corazón solitario, hace cosas que en tus sanos sentidos no harías, como acostarte con alguien de la nada y terminar al día siguiente en su cama, sin comprender como pasó todo.

Un error.

Su primera vez por muy vergonzoso que fuera.

Lucy pasa el resto de la semana gruñendo sobre lo sucedido, sobre su estupidez, sobre salirse de ella misma y hacer algo que no tiene sentido. Cana su única confidente, le dice que le reste importancia y que no se estrese por algo de ese nivel. Habla sobre los beneficios de tener sexo, sobre ser un relajante, sobre muchas cosas que ella no quiere saber, porque duele horrores y no está interesada en repetirlo en una situación cercana.

Que esa semana estuviera con un trabajo muy estresante, exámenes, que la voz de Cana gruñera a su hombro, no tienen que haber sido suficientes para que cuando Midoriya y ella se encontraran en el pasillo, ella mandara todo a la mierda y se convenciera que esto no era importante, antes de tener sexo nuevamente.

Como la siguiente semana.

La siguiente.

La siguiente.

Mierda.

Ella era una completa estúpida.

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku está por supuesto enamorad de Lucy Heartfilia desde que tiene memoria, ella probablemente no recuerde a el niño que conoció en una fiesta a los cinco años de edad, ya que su padre trabajaba con el de la niña. Probablemente la niña no recuerda defenderlo de unos matones mayores, de sonreírle y pasar el resto de la velada de la mano jugando. No debe recordarlo ya que a los 15 años, donde ya no es la adorable niña, si no que una hermosa jovencita, no parece darle importancia.

Él piensa en olvidarla, no es tan masoquista como algunos pensarían.

Pero verla en fiestas de su nuevo tutor, verla reír a lo lejos, ser tan fuerte de carácter y valiente, le hacen pasar suspirando más de lo debido en sus clases.

Por eso cuando terminan bajo el mismo techo, donde la ve pasando la soledad que él tuvo que vivir luego del accidente automovilístico de sus padres, no puede evitar intentar consolarla.

Pero no puede.

Él es cobarde.

.

Aprende con el tiempo que puede hacerse amigo de los amigos de Lucy, excepto de ella misma. Natsu le pasa saludando animado por los pasillos, la mujer llamada Erza aprueba su combate y entrenamiento (gracias a su tutor) e incluso la adorable Levy le da sonrisas de ánimo cuando lo ve tropezar al ver a Lucy. Todo el colegio debe saber sobre su enamoramiento, excepto la chica y sus amigos más cercanos, porque ellos son ciegos como ella.

Entonces espera que con los años algo cambie

Que ella lo note por fin.

Que él pueda olvidarla.

Que sean amigos.

Cualquier cosa.

Claro que cualquier cosa no es tener sexo con ella, eso no lo esperaba ni es sus fantasías más locas, bueno tal vez si en alguna fantasía, pero jamás espero que fuera real. Tener a la chica que siempre había querido, bajo él suplicando por más, mientras él sentía que perdía parte de su alma para darle a la chica. Donde por la noche todo era perfecto, pero al amanecer esta salía corriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Era más frustrante.

Deseando que nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos y a la vez sin poder comprender como vivió tanto tiempo sin esto.

.

.

.

La risa obscena de Cana la hizo gemir en medio de la barra, era frustrante admitir que habían pasado más de tres meses de lo que paso y ahora las cosas eran más seguidas que antes, prácticamente si su tío no estaba, pasaba todo el fin de semana en el cuarto del chico (único tiempo donde este pasaba en casa) y para su malestar, en realidad se sentirá muy bien, aunque nadie hablara de lo sucedido.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?—gruño divertida la castaña casi en un ronroneo.

No tenía nada de malo.

Ella no tenía novio.

Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

—Me siento como una perra—admitió a regañadientes tomando de su bebida poco alcoholizada.

Cana soltó una risa, que cayó al ver su mirada enojada y seria.

—No tiene nada de malo Lucy, así pasan la mayoría de adultos—

—Que están en una relación—

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?¿No tener una relación seria?—

La mano de Lucy se apretó contra su copa, pensando que no tenía sentido y se puso de pie de golpe, ignorando a Natsu que la invitaba a jugar con él y sus amigos esa noche. Se negó contrariada, no tenía nada planeado, pero era viernes.

Los viernes no salía.

Pero ella era una adulta, no es como si fuera a tener sexo con un chico o algo por el estilo.

.

Lucy gruñe con fuerza horas después, nuevamente en esa cama, con el chico sobre ella quien besaba salvajemente su cuello haciéndola perder de su razón mientras era penetrada. No quiere pensar en nada, en sus amigos, sus estudios (sobre todo en sus estudios), su familia, sobre nada, solo quiere recordar esa sensación adictiva una y otra vez.

Lo escucha gruñir su nombre y con fuerza de voluntad aprieta sus labios para no gruñir el suyo.

Ya es suficientemente débil en ese momento.

Este no se desploma sobre ella, es demasiado gentil y se sostiene con los codos viéndola a los ojos unos momentos. Sus ojos son de un hermoso color verde brillante, que ella debe apartar la vista ante la vergüenza de ser atrapada.

El amor es debilidad.

Lo noto en su padre al perder a su madre, como tanto amor se transformó en un hombre de odio, lo noto en Erza que paso de ser luz con Jerall a soledad sin él…entre tantas personas, que ella no había pensado en amar a nadie.

Midoriya suelta un suspiro antes de acostarse a su lado sin verla, sabiendo que eso le incomoda, aunque ella nunca lo hubiera dicho.

Ella se encoge abrazando la sabana, pensando que sería fácil darse la vuelta y abrazar al chico.

Pero no lo hace.

—Buenas noches—le escucha murmurar y en su mente también lo hace.

Porque no es que el chico no le agradara del todo, es muy amable y ella aprecia eso de él.

Entonces cae en el mundo de los sueños.

.

Midoriya es enviado un año fuera del país como práctica, lo cual ella sin entenderlo resiente y no lo dice a nadie. Tanto su tío como ella van a despedirlo al aeropuerto como muchos de sus amigos, su tío le promete visitarlo cuando sea posible, Midoriya promete regresar como siempre en vacaciones y luego la mira a ella. Se sonroja levemente recordando las marcas en la espalda que le dejo la noche anterior, estaba tan furiosa porque se iba de su lado, que pudo haber sido algo violenta en la noche.

Este no se quejó.

Pero ella se avergüenza.

—Nos vemos Lucy—habla algo tímido y nervioso, que la hacen sentirse algo conmovido.

Asiente levemente y este se marcha.

De regreso a casa ella se promete que no lo extraña, pero parece un pensamiento vago y sin vida.

.

Cana sabe lo que ella hace antes de ella misma, toma muchos cursos en la universidad, secciones extra de estudio, un trabajo de medio tiempo en el bar de Fairy tail y pasa todo el tiempo luciendo estresada. La castaña dice que ocupa sexo cuando nadie oye y ella le prohíbe beber una semana. A pesar de la falta de relación y el poco conocimiento del chico, lo extraña, la abstinencia le pega duro a los tres meses y se encuentra pensando que este ya debió haber solucionado eso.

Pero ella no puede.

No se siente correcto.

—Solo es sexo—murmura vagamente a su confidente.

Esta se ríe.

—Sigue pensando en eso—responde como si supiera algo.

Le molesta, que sepa algo que ella no quiere saber o ver.

Dejan la conversación cuando Erza entra a la habitual lucha del gremio deteniendo a todos como un monstruo lleno de sangre por la muerte de su pastel.

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku en realidad no puede volver en vacaciones, así que no es hasta que termina su año que puede regresar a casa. Tiene algunas cicatrices en su mano por un accidente atrapando unos contrabandistas y su cabellera es un poco más corta por un accidente vergonzoso con pegamento. Ha estado tan ocupado que apenas ha podido dormir, pero no se ha sentido tan satisfecho con su trabajo, desde que logro que Katsuki hiciera equipo con él sin discutir como dos críos.

Su tutor lo espera emocionado en el aeropuerto, no evita correr emocionado ante su leyenda All might (su nombre como detective privado) y no parecer que tiene 22 años cuando se abrazan emotivamente.

Ambos van a casa hablando sobre sus nuevas aventuras, las viejas, sobre su incidente a los 16 años sobre la charla y muchas cosas más.

—Lucy está bien, en realidad ha estado muy estudiosa últimamente, apenas la veo—Dice Toshinori algo pensativo.

Asiente vagamente.

¿Eran amigos si quiera?

Eso esperaba.

Su tutor lo ve como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no comenta nada, hablan sobre su semana de vacaciones y Toshinori comenta que estará fuera de la ciudad y que no se preocupara porque Lucy podría estar con él.

Es su forma de decirlo, que lo hace entrecerrar los ojos y verlo fijamente confundido.

—Soy detective ya sabes, noto cosas…como algún condón usado en la basura—habla tranquilamente justo antes de cerrar la puerta y desear estar muerto.

No entiende porque es tan tranquilo, cuando por la atención de Lucy con otros chicos parece querer matar a alguien.

Se queda las siguientes horas hecha una bola de vergüenza en el sofá.

Su tutor tenía ese don con él.

.

Aunque fuera algo más que todo de chicas, Izuku en realidad había esperado ese rencuentro un poco más de lo masculinamente que hablaba Eijirou. Claro que su amigo no tenía nada que decir, cuando este parecía babear el piso de su novia Hinata, pero eso no era para el punto. Como toda su vida, había esperado que Lucy se enamorara de él, que lo besara amorosamente y que estuvieran felices por siempre. Tan patético como sonaba en su mente.

Así que verla, mucho más hermosa que antes, con el cabello suelto esa mañana, lo hizo tragar nervioso.

¿Ellos tenían si quiera algo?

Era un chico, a pesar de todo, tener sexo con ella jamás le molesto, aunque era ella quien lo iniciaba generalmente y él solo se llevaba por los sentimientos y emociones.

Nunca había iniciado nada.

Nunca se habían enviado mensajes.

Nada.

¿Cómo empezaba ella las cosas?

—Bienvenido Izuku—expreso esta calmadamente, no sabe si fue el nombre, el año sin verla, todo en un conjunto de emociones que a veces no puede controlar.

Que por primera vez fue él quien inicio el beso, que la acorralo entre el comedor de la cocina, quien dejo sus manos vagar por su cuerpo. Para su grata sorpresa y eterno alivio, esta no pareció alejarlo, todo lo contrario, lo atrajo a ella con cierta desesperación bien recibida por su parte.

Le quito la blusa en un parpadeo y ella soltó una risa divertida.

—¿Desesperado?—cuestiono con una ceja divertida, al verlo sorprendido que no tuviera sostén en ese momento.

Era nuevo.

Ella no hablaba durante el sexo.

No le molestaba el cambio.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bastante—acepto antes de volver a besarla y que la danza se repitiera una vez más.

.

—Te vez mucho mejor que el último año—bromeo Kaminari cuando llego a la academia después de una semana.

Se sonrojo levemente sin saber cómo explicar que, algo había cambiado, aunque no estaba seguro que. Lucy era diferente, más abierta, mas juguetona, quien a veces de la nada lo abrazaba y habían tenido sexo en el sofá más veces de las que recordara.

Era feliz.

Pero su parte egoísta.

Quería más.

—Supongo—dijo enigmáticamente.

Una idea comenzó a entrar a su mente.

.

.

.

La enorme tasa de cerveza casi resbala de sus manos y debe hacer maniobras para sostenerla, cuando ve por la puerta del bar entrar a Midoriya con una leve sonrisa. Eso no era parte del plan, no lo era, claro que estaba feliz por verlo (no lo admitía en voz alta) y esa semana había estado bastante más feliz que todo el último año. Su mirada se intercambia con Cana, que le hace un gesto obsceno sobre tener sexo que ella ignora por el bien físico de ambas.

Natsu lo reconoce primero y rápidamente revolotea a su alrededor en busca de pelea, a lo que Midoriya explica que como policía no puede, bromean juguetonamente y luego ambos llegan a la barra.

Gruñe a Natsu por bajo, pero este no entiende o la ignora.

—Mira a quien encontré Lucy—dice emocionado.

Ella gime cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

—Quería hablar unos momentos contigo—expresa calmadamente.

Luego de lograr convencer a Natsu que ambos irían a la parte trasera unos momentos para que luego pudiera seguir hablando sobre técnicas de incapacitación. Ella voltea a ver a Midoriya confundida y este solo sonríe tiernamente.

Algo trama.

Ella puede olerlo.

Pero antes de que habla la boca, este la interrumpe.

—Me gustas Lucy, siempre lo has hecho casi toda mi vida—

Sus palabras hacen que su boca termine cerrándose con incredulidad, pero no la suficiente, lo había sospechado un tiempo por los comentarios de Cana, pero ella aún no estaba del todo segura sobre sentimientos y esas cosas.

Tenía miedo.

Los sentimientos eran peligrosos.

—Sé que no debería decir nada, que así estamos bien, pero en serio quisiera conocerte…no solo sexo, también quiero ser tu amigo—

Lo ve con una ceja arriba.

—Entonces si dijera que no tuviéramos sexo hasta que me dé la gana, aceptarías—

Lo vio gimotear incrédulo, antes de asentir con pesar, sabiendo que esa actividad le gustaba tanto como ella. Sonrió tiernamente, sabiendo que eso no había comenzado bien y tenía muchas posibilidades que se fuera al caño, pero era una chica de Fairy tail, ya saben, los que hacen estupideces y todo sale bien.

—Bueno en este momento me da un poco la gana—murmura atrayéndolo para besarlo.

Este chilla incrédulo.

Media hora después Natsu se queja del tiempo que tardaron y al día siguiente tienen su primera salida oficial.

Que no termina en la cama.

Curiosamente.

Ya que descubren que son fanáticos de películas de Disney y terminan en medio de un maratón. Tal vez tiene más cosas en común de las que pensó en primer lugar.

 **Fin**

 _Si leyeron mi anterior crossover de Boku no hero x Naruto, esta pareja también nació de una idea independiente (que nunca pensé en escribir) de un crossover enorme de muchos mundos de anime, que pienso por ociosa en ocasiones._

 _No estoy segura que en realidad funcione por sus personalidades, siempre ame a Lucy x Natsu, como el Deku x Ochako (aunque Deku lo shippeo con medio mundo dentro y fuera de su mundo) pero en una serie de eventos de mi mente se dio esta pareja._

 _Como yo público de todo me dije._

 _Pos yolo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
